Synthetic hydrophobic materials that readily shed water and other liquids are useful in a variety of applications. For example, personal protective equipment (PPE) is a persistent source of hospital acquired infections due to cross-contamination. The emergence of Ebola virus in West Africa was a global public health threat, as the virus is transmitted by contact with bodily fluids from patients experiencing bleeding, vomiting and/or diarrhea. Healthcare workers who treat gravely ill patients are among those with the highest exposure risk to the virus, because PPE that retains infectious materials can transfer it to other surfaces, including the user. Similar liquid transfers may also contribute to additional hospital-acquired infections. Comparable exposure risks exist in laboratory, industrial, and field settings. There is a need for synthetic hydrophobic materials that may be used for PPE that does not retain liquids, to limit transfer of infectious materials.